A New Beginning
by ThunderWave12
Summary: I was just a regular kid doing regular, normal, everyday stuff until a devastating stunt took me into a new land. Join me where I will soon have to fight the dangerous threats and adjust to my new environment and life.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I walked home calmly after a regular, boring, long day of school. Once I got home, I went straight to my room, turned on the tv, and laid on my bed like every normal day.

"Chase, time for dinner!" My mom yelled.

"Mnneehhh," I replied because I was to lazy to talk. I guess she was used to me acting like I was speaking in tongues because she stopped calling me. I rolled over to the left side of my bed to grab my secret stash of emergency food. When I looked for my last 4 bottles of soda I fell out of my bed and landed right on my head. I would have yelled if I wasn't knocked out. When I woke up, I was still in my room but there was a note on the TV remote. It said,

_Hi Chase, I couldn't find you and I thought you went to one of your friends house. Anyway, a friend of mine is having a funeral in another state. Don't worry I left you some food in the fridge and you have your secret stash of food (That's right I know you have a secret stash of food). Anyway I will be back in a couple days._

_- Mom_

"Home alone... I didn't like that movie so much. Oh yea and I'm at home by myself. I want a corndog..." I said to myself. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. When I was about to open the freezer, I noticed the TV suddenly turned on. I walked toward like any dumb person (Watch the movies, the dumb person always walks toward the disaster, like most alien movies) and turned up the volume. It was some kind of emergency announcement about a comet tornado thing that can teleport you to a alternate universe if it hits u and then there will be a rainbow and u can fly and have superpowers. Yea right, like that would happen. It was just some pony show on that I didn't really care about. Once I finished thinking, I walked over to the freezer and grabbed my microwavable corndog. I finished eating my corndog and heard my phone ring.

**(In this part of the story I will only be talking. Not the other person on the line WHO I AM NOT MENTIONING, yet at least)**

"Hello," I said.

"Oh hey man, what are you doing?"

"WAIT HE IS DOING WHAT!? AND WHERE!? BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE THAT!?"

"Ok I'll be there in 10."

"Cookies? Be there in 5."

I hung the phone up and biked my way to the designated area where I was told to be. Once I got there I found my group of friends standing around a hill.

"Hey Chase, there you are! Hurry your almost too late to see Alex fly in the air during this once in a lifetime meteor shower." My friend, Ted said.

"Man that sounds so awesome, so where are the cookies?" I replied. Ted pointed to the picnic table filled with soda, chips, and obviously cookies. I walked over to the table and looked at the cookies.

"Wow seriously? Peanut butter raison cookie? Nobody eats these, heck nobody even makes these!?" I said frustrated.

"Take what you can get, we're not here for food, we're here for awesomeness." Emma said.

"Ugh.. When is this meteor drop thingamajig." I said.

"It should be coming up in a few seconds." Carl replied. Carl was not wrong. It didn't take that long for the shower to appear. I remembered about the stunt and got ready. We waited and waited for James to begin but he never started.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go look for James," I said. I went over to the area where he was suppose to launch and followed the trail. In time, I found him sitting down with his head between his knees.

"Hey man, what's going on?" I asked James.

"I can't do this, I was practicing on my bike this morning and I fell and broke my arm. But nobody knows that and if I fail... Well you know, no respect." He replied.

"Seriously? Your worried about respect? Ok if you stop sitting here like a doormat I'll do the stunt for you."

"Really? Well here is all the gear you need, good luck."

"I got this... Yea I got this. I think." I put the gear on and got strapped on the bike. With my helmet and a dark visor none of my friends will notice who I am and think I'm James. I Turned on the motor and started moving. I got faster and faster and closer and closer to the ramp. Finally, I was airborne in the middle of the meteor shower. I could hear my friends gasping and wowing (If that's a word). I felt free but something happened during my time in the air. It appears a piece of a meteor broke off and hurdled toward earth. It wasn't big, but was big enough to knock me off my bike, sending me straight for the ground. Luckily I was knocked out by the blow so I didn't really witness the fall. Little did I know that when I woke up, I wouldn't be where I was suppose to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**Hey guys, this chapter I didn't really give my best effort. Its really short, well most of my chapters will be short, but ANYWAYS, I won't be making new chapters really consistently because of a vacation and some other stuff I don't want to do. I might make a few more chapters longer but that will take a while judging by my activities I have planned. Yea, well I am not sure if I should use my OC name or just my regular (Story) name. If you need anything feel free to PM me for suggestions. Please don't post complains or suggestions in the review area, just PM me. I might be adding some questions and characters if this story gets popular enough. I'm not sure. SO I THINK I was suppose to add something I just forgot. So yea... Remember just PM me if you want anything I don't really read reviews so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the MLP setting, nor the characters (Not mentioned) I only own my character and the idea.**

* * *

I woke up in a strange field filled with trees. I got up and starting looking around for any sign of civillization, all I saw was miles and miles of trees. "_Where am I?"_ I thought,"_ Must be hallucinating." _I walked around the field until I heard some voices. I hid behind one of the trees, and noticed that they were filled with apples. I didn't turn and try and see who was there because they could have noticed me. I crouched down and tried to hide in the orchard (Hint, tried, pay attention to that word, TRIED). I tried to sneak out of the area because I thought I could have been trespassing and then sent have to pay a fee or worse. Yea thats where I messed up. When I tried to get away, I tripped on an apple and hit fell head first into a tree. It must have been a big impact because a bunch of apples fell down. Whatever or whoever was talking must have noticed me because they started walking toward me.

"Did you hear that?" One of them said.

"Yea, somepony is here..." The other said

_Somepony? Wait where am I? Is this some alternate universe or some crazy dream about a bunch of ponies? _I thought. I had a choice, I could have ran and have them noticed me as soon as possible, but had a chance to get away, or I could have stayed there and tried to reason with them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I ran through the apple orchard. I was honestly sure they saw me because they began chasing me. I turned around and saw two ponies chasing me. _Well i'm officially dead, horses are way faster than humans. _I thought to myself. They were really fast and eventually caught up to me.

"WAIT!" I said as I suddenly stopped almost falling.

"Who are you and what do you want." One of the ponies said.

"Ok I am Chase, and I need to stretch, I don't wanna be sore after this run. I'll be limping all day," I said as I dropped on the floor stretching.

"Why are you here?" The other said.

"Well first of all, I don't know how I got here, second of all quit asking me questions, and third, I'm done stretching so... Peace." I said as I began running. I guess they weren't ready because I got a pretty good lead. I kept on running and running. I turned around and didn't see them so I stopped to breathe. This time, I wasn't in the farm, I was in a town-like area. I looked at myself and saw I looked normal but everyone else was a pony. _Better hide so they don't call the police, or some kind of figure of authority, on me._ I thought. I kept moving around the town, hiding behind houses or any object big enough to hide me.

"Wow where am I suppose to go... Its not like I know where to go... Or anyone to speak to." I said to myself. I continued exploring and noticed the two ponies chasing me earlier were back. I tried to hide but it was too late for that. They began running toward me with some new friends. I turned around seeing the same ponies chasing me but I forgot to look where I was running. I ran face first into a sign hanging down from a building, knocking myself out.

* * *

I woke up hours later in a building, with me strapped down in a chair. I struggled to get out but whatever material used to strap me down was very sturdy. I couldn't raise my head high enough to see where I was, but I could hear footsteps approaching the door. The mysterious creature opened the door and began talking to me.

"I know who you are Chase and I have called you here for a reason." The creature said.

"Why?" I replied.

"You possess a great power that will help Equestria, in time."

"Excuse me? Equestria? Ok If I had my phone right now I'd be calling the mental institution. I think someone forgot to take their medicine."

"Chase, this is serious. I am assigning you to a place called Ponyville, where you will learn many essential aspects"

"Ok... I'm just going to roll with this because I thing that you're going to let me free if I cooperate."

"Chase, looking as what come natural for you, humans. You will not fit in here in Equestria looking as you do. Therefore, I am going to have to turn you into a pony."

"Ok first of all, I prefer horse not pony. Pony sounds girlish so don't ever call me pony. Second, there is no way I will let you turn me into a hor-" My thought was interrupted by a bright light bordering my body. A sudden flash covered my body and instantly I was no longer human, I was a horse.


	3. Chapter 3: Time For A Change

**Sorry I haven't posted guys. I had so much to do, I had vacation, surgery, my computer broke down, etc. I will try and post very often now, but again I am so sorry I haven't made a new chapter in... How long was it, a month, three weeks? Eh. But I have a camping trip and some extra credit high school session thing. This is all very important to me. One gives me some credit points so I can graduate earlier and stuff and the others are just very essential to my life. And I will be mentioning my OC's colors and that pretty soon in the story so yea. Thanks for reading, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic or the characters mentioned. Only my character and the idea. **

* * *

I woke up to the sound of communication somwehere. _Where am I? _I thought. I got up out of the bed and went down the stairs. I peeked around the corner and saw a dragon and a purple unicorn talking. I'm guessing they were talking about me, so I was thinking of leaving. The flaw in the plan was, if they noticed me just run past them, they would obviously chase me. Again. I decided to do all that fake Assassins Creed IV stuff. I noticed the purple unicorn trotting my direcion so I just hid in the closest thing possible, a box. When she trotted past me I jumped out of the box and ran toward the door. What I forgot to think of was if the door was locked, so I could either be knocked out of get away. I galloped toward the door as fast as possible. But the door opened before I actually got to it.

"Oh shoot." I said. I ran head first into some other pony and began rolling somewhere. Luckily, like I said, I did that fake stuff you see in cartoons when the person rolls over and then somehow gets up and starts running again.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard from behind me.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I replied.

Pretty soon I was running out of energy and slowing down. I tried to keep running although my heart felt like it was about to explode. Eventually I gave up and just dropped down with my head buried in the ground.

"Ughhhhhhhh," I moaned.

"Excuse me sir," The purple pony said," I was trying to help you because I saw you lying on the street this morning."

"Hmm... Well thank you? I wonder how you picked me up without waking me. And why you would bring a hobo off the street to your house." _Wait did I just call myself a hobo?_

"Well you must be new here well I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Ponyville. Have you seen a pink pony around here?"

"Why?"

"Well if your new then she should be here to throw you a-" Before Twilight finished her thought a pink pony jumped into her staring right at me.

**(When Pinkie Pie is talking at this moment there are no periods because obviously, she doesn't really breath or pause for a while. So technically this is just an add on sentence until you see some punctuation.)**

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and your new here I know everyone in Ponyville and I haven't seen you around here which means you are new so you will need a welcome party so everyone knows who you are and so you won't be a stranger," She inhailed deeply," Then you can have cupcakes and streamers and balloons then you will have lots of friends and be invited to even more parties and then eventually you will be apart of our friendship montage!" Pinkie pie said.

She ended with a smile on her face, staring at me. I looked past her at Twilight, looking just as confused as I am.

"Well umm... Hi. And can you please keep your dialog shorter? And at this, said party, I can't eat candy because i'm on a diet and everything, and I can't get my teeth all jacked so, yea. So I don't want a party, ok?" I replied.

Twilight leaned in closer to me and whispered,"Believe me you don't have a choice."

I began walking away from the conversation so I could think. I thought about how my whole life was changing right before my eyes and how much I missed earth. My Ipod, my phone, my tv, my computer, my tablet, my xbox360, my charger, all of my other electronics. I was too busy thinking that I forgot to look where I was walking and I ran into a tree.

The place looked like the same area I was when I first got here to this place. I was really hungry and the place was filled with apples so I thought that nobody would notice. Boy was I wrong. When I took the apple from the tree a orange pony began running toward me and yelling something.

"Ugh not again!" I started running, again, from the orange pony but this time I didn't get very far because I was tied up in a rope. I struggled to get out but it failed.

"Now what were you doing stealin' my apples!" The pony said.

"Well you do have millions of apples around here so I don't think it would matter. Its just one apple."

"These apples are not free."

"Well can I go now please?"

"After you pay for that apple."

I wiggled around to loosen the rope to reach for my pocked but I remembered I didn't have any, but I did have some kind of purse thing on my back. I took the bag off and searched through it for my $20 bill. Soon I found it and handed it to the orange pony.

"Now what in the hay is that?" She asked.

"Well its money duhh. I'm expecting change too."

"Ah don't know what kind of scam your trying to pull on me but i'm expecting real bits."

"Excuse me, what is the scientific name you call this organism called bits. I'm trying to sound as scientific as possible at this moment so you will get distracted so I can escape.

"Uh, what?"

"Well what I am trying to say is let me go or I am going to scream at the top of my lungs that I am being kidnapped."

"I'm not following." She said.

"HELP HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP! CRAZY PERSON! SHE IS ATTACKING ME! KIDNAPPER! HELP! HELP! AAAH!" I screamed.

It wasn't long before 5 ponies were at the same destination we were at. Two of which I know.

"What's going on." Twilight said.

"Well I was just minding my own business till CRAZY OVER HERE kidnapps me. And then I escaped but then she came back in with an eyepatch and then we were all like pew pew and they I was like rawr and then BOOM. And then i did some parkour and like I did a backflip and was all swagging and then, I beat her but she was all playing cheap so she blinded me and then next thing I know i'm here!" I said, hoping they would believe that crazy story. They all stared at me blankly while I smiled akwardly. Except Pinkie Pie.

"Well I totally believe that story APPLEJACK WHY!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie he was kidding." Twilight said.

"OR WAS I?"

"Applejack what happened."

"Well ah was just bucking some apples and then ah see this one trying to take one of my apples. So I caught him and tied him up."

"I totally agree... TO DISAGREE!" Pinkie Pie said.

"See thank you! Who else thinks my story was true. Anyone? Please?" I replied." It was just an apple anyway, so what! I can get this at king soopers for like 60 cents. If i'm a valued customer. Or I can just get a donut. But you know they never do have that chocolate frosted one. And the Dunkin Donuts is so far I don't feel like waiting so long. But I do live near a 7-11 so I can get a gatorade and some hot cheetos. Maybe some trident gum."

"Thats very irrelevant. And stupid." Twilight said.

"Can you just let me go so I can just go back to sleep in my hole in the ground." I begged. They let me go but didn't let me leave."

"ITS JUST ONE APPLE GOSH! SERIOUSLY! NO BIGGY! PUT IT ON MY TAB OR SOMETHING ITS ONE APPLE!" I said frustrated."If you guys say one more word about this I am going to seriously just fall asleep right here of boredom."

"Apple, apple, apple, apple apple, apple. APPLE!" The rainbow colored one said, probably to annoy me.

"Rainbow! This is seriou-" Twilight replied.

"NO ITS NOT SERIOUS THIS IS NOT SERIOUS UGH. PINKIE PIE I'D RATHER GO TO YOUR PARTY RIGHT NOW I'M SERIOUS I'M GOING TO FAINT OF BOREDOM..."

"Well then wait are we waiting for!" Pinkie pie grabbed my arm and somehow broke the fourth wall and teleported us there. I didn't really care that much about how she hacked the world as long as I got out of that conversation.

Pretty soon the party started and ended and everyone left, yet somehow I get stuck cleaning up with Twilight and her dragon Spike. When we finished cleaning up and I was about to leave Twilight stopped me.

"I know who your are." She said.

"Uh yea... I'm who you said I was." I replied.

"No, I know who you really are. Your from another world but you were sucked into this world somehow."

"Well I guess there is no backing out now. Well ok, my name is Chase, I was doing a trick for my friend during a meteor shower and somehow I got teleported to this world."

"I see. Princess Celestia told me about this but didn't give me much details, but your suppose to be very special."

"Usually I would deny that but right now and judging by what's happening right now, yea, I'm very special. So what now, do I get some kind of starter pack or do I have to work for it."

"Actually Princess Celestia told me to give you these. And I was suppose to study your kind. So can I have your saddle bag?"

Twilight gave me these strange objects and I gave her my saddle bag in exchange. She pulled out the money I tried to bribe that orange pony with.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Its currency we use in my world. Its a $20 bill."

"Hmm do you know what you can buy with it?"

"Well maybe you can buy some McDonald value meals, some big macs, Some clothes, Seven gallons of gas, two $10 bills, four $5 dollars bills, a monthly subscription, sunglasses, about 20 apples, a-"

"Hold on, what are those things?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind, how about I give you this and you give me some starting money."

"Deal. Well now its pretty late and you need somewhere to sleep, so you can sleep in the guest room."

"Honestly I am too tired to argue about anything else so i'm going to hit the old dusty trail. Don't ask what that means." I said.

"Wait don't you-"

"Hold on, I don't want to hear anything else until the morning."

"But-"

"I SAID NOTHING."

I walked up the stairs and realized I had no idea where to go I was when I heard Twilight yell that its down the hall to the right. I walked to the destinationa and found a small room with a bed in it. I wanted to yell something like, _You couldn't spring for a king sized bed! But no you had to get the twin sized._ But I didn't feel like it. I crawled into the bed trying to maneuver how to get in a bed without thumbs. Eventually I got in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**If you found any grammar or spelling mistakes just PM me about it and I will watch for those next time. Also you can PM about any ideas for a chapter just not the next chapter I kind of have it down. But it will be short, well it might be. But its going to be called, The Dream. Its very mysterious and will be keeping questions in your mind. So stay tuned for the next chapter of A NEW BEGINNING! So cheesy, :P. Well yea what he said. I need to stop writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Hey guys I'm back. This chapter won't be long because well its a dream... SPOILER ALERT. Well I guess its not because the chapter is labeled The Dream. Eh oh well. Not much to talk about eh Spike?**

**Spike: Well I can mention some stu-**

**Well we're out of time and I really don't feel like listening to this dragon who doesn't age at all. Meh who cares. CLOSE THE CURTAINS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony just the idea. Well I think this chapter is all my idea but you know just in case. Well you get the idea.**

* * *

I found myself in a destroyed place with fires here and there, like a zombie apocalypse just took place. A man stumbled and fell before my feet who looked fine until he started flopping like a fish.

"Please! Go! Save yourself... before its too la-" The man said as he fell down, lifeless.

"Save myself? From what?!" I tried to ask the man but it was too late.

I didn't see anything bad so I didn't see a reason to run. I walked around the town, observing the destruction and all of the strange happenings. I heard marching from behind me so I hid... you know... just in case. I thought the marching would come from actual people but I was surprised by ponies in a triangle formation. I waited until they passed by before I continued my search for any clues. Pretty soon I noticed someting really... out-of-the-ordinary. All of the people who I thought were dead began mutating. After a while I could find out what they were turned into. A pony.

It was the aponylypse. Lots of thoughts and questions exploded through my mind. Whats happening? Why am I here? Where am I? Whats causing this mutation? My thoughts were interupted with a girl yelling. I walked toward the sound and found three ponies around a human girl pouring a potion on her. I didn't want to cause a commotion or have whatever that potion was poured on my so I waited until they finished and went for the potion. Luckily they were also in a triangle formation so I could take two down without the front one noticing. Thank you Assassins Creed. I snuck up behind the two ponies and put my hand over their mouths until they passed out. I put their bodies behind and building and tied them up with a rope I luckily found in one of the buildings. The last pony had the potion in its mouth when I came behind it I was thinking how I could take him down because his mouth was already occupied. Unfortunatly the pony must have seen me or heard be because it turned around and attacked. I dodged the punch that the pony shot at me and sweep kicked him so he would fall down. The potion flew out of his mouth and into my hand. I was going to run when I noticed I couldn't move. It felt like my foot was glued the the ground. I looked over and saw a green aura around my foot. The pony was on his feet and ready to strike. I tried to dodge the hit again but I was too late. The pony right hooked me right in my jaw. I fell down but luckily my foot was no longer stuck to the ground. I tried to do that one karate move when you get up using your feet. But it failed and I completely embarrased myself. The pony started laughing so that gave me time to get back to my feet and run. The horse chased me down to the street corner where I found a hiding spot. The pony ran past me and I got away, with the potion. I rotated the bottle until I could find any clue on what it was until I found a label on the back.

_Pony -._ The words on the card were scratched out so I couldn't figure out what it said. But what really stunned me was the directions near the name.

_Step One: Pour potion on a creature._

_Step Two: Wait 5-10 minutes for result._

_Step Three: Watch as the creature turns into a pony._

I figured out that these ponies were turning humans into ponies. I threw the bottle into th sewer and sat down for a couple minutes. I looked up to see a squad of ponies surrounding me. They had the same potion that I threw into the sewer. They opened it and began to pour it on me.

"Wait... Hold on, Noooo!"

* * *

**Going camping so... Yea. So sorry for the short chapter... I can't make a dream long. Unless I mention every single detail! Which nobody cares about. Who want to hear**

**'I took one step, then another, then another, then another. Then I looked up moving my head just enough to see things.'**

**See boring! Well I could make that interesting... HEHEHEHEH. Well have fun and good luck with your day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling in (Part 1)

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been posting for a VERY long time. I was really busy preparing for school and just hanging out with some friends. Again it will be a while before I start making REALLY long chapters. Maybe a finale of some sort. Anyway, in this story I will try and use Pony language such as, everypony and stuff like that. Also, I don't really know the technical names of these things because I forgot or I don't want to Google it. I had to re-write this story like 5 times so it might not be THAT great. I just got stumped at some parts of the story. But after Part 2 or maybe Part 3 (if I make one). So just tell me if you have any idea I might want for a chapter. And I will be adding OC's pretty soon.**

I quickly sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. Finding that the occurrence was just a dream. I was pretty sad realizing again I was no longer human until I smelt food downstairs. Food pretty much clears my mind of whatever I am thinking as long as it's a good smell. I got up out of the bed and went down the stairs. I was rushing because I was really hungry and it smelled really good. I was excited until I got downstairs seeing that it was... Hay. Being cooked by a tiny dragon or lizard. Twilight was also there eating the food.

"Oh, your awake Chase. Care for some breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"Uh sure, whats for breakfast?"

"Its oats and hay."

"Oh... How about a PBJ sandwich?" I replied.

"Sure!"

After we finished eating, Twilight began showing me around Ponyville and what they do there. She kept telling me to read but I just moaned every time she said read or book. Pretty soon I thought I was ready to go out on my own and she gave me some bits.

I walked around town thinking about how my whole life changed in a flash. I was so busy thinking I forgot where I was going and I bumped into 3 smaller ponies.

"Excuse me," I said to the 3 ponies. I noticed they were wearing goggles and jackets like Indiana Jones about to jump out of a plane.

"Its alright Mr." The smaller white one said.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Skydiving!" They all said together. "Wait can you help us? We need a mare or stallion to be there." The orange one said.

"Eh why not?"

They showed me to the hot air balloon where we were supposedly going to jump from. Luckily the balloon had the supplies for me to wear. I wondered why they were doing that but I didn't think it mattered. Well until we got into the balloon.

"So do you guys know how to fly this?" I asked.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER BALLOON FLYERS!" They all yelled together.

"Cutie mark what now?" I said as the balloon began taking flight. "Um, you didn't answer my question. Do you know how to fly this?"

"Nope, first try." The yellow one said.

"I am so dead... Piece out! I'm leaving before we can get any higher." I jumped out of the balloon and was followed by the 3 other ponies.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled.

"YAAAYYY!"

"HEE-" My thought was interrupted by a blue flash grabbing me and the other fillys. I was slowly released only a few inches from the ground to see a rainbow maned pony.

"What were you guys thinking?" She asked.

"I think I hear Twilight calling, I'm just going to go now..." I said as I slowly backed away.

"Oh no you don't you stay right there."

"Ugh... Fine."

"So what were you guys doing falling from the sky?"

"We were getting our cutie marks for skydiving!" The orange one said.

"They kidnapped me!" I said.

Rainbow Dash began yelling at us and then I kept blaming them for kidnapping and being a slave to the cuteness. Then I tried to escape... Six times, and I failed. And then I got yelled at. Then I whined and I kept annoying her until she got angry and left. Then Twilight came over and Rainbow Dash filled her in about everything that happened. But when they were talking I finally escaped.

I walked around and went into a dessert shop, or a candy store, or diabetes in a house. I saw Pinkie Pie working the cash register and I went over to it.

"Hey do you have any gingerbread cookies? You know the one that looks like the little gingerbread man. With the buttons that makes him look kinda fat."

"Oh yea we have those!" She brought out a tray full of little gingerbread men.

"Ok how about instead of paying I trade you a joke."

"Sure!"

"Ok, A mare gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver pony says: 'Ugh that's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!' The mare walks to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a stallion next to her. 'The driver just insulted me!' The stallion says: 'You go up there and tell him off. Go on, I'll hold your monkey for you." I translated it into a pony version so she might get it.

Pinkie Pie laughed and accepted the trade so I went home with a tray full of Gingerbread men. As I was walking back to the tree library I found a loose bolt on the ground and a construction site nearby. I walked over to it and tried to get the attention of one of the construction workers. I began to think the bolt didn't matter so I just threw it back on the ground. Unfortunately, when I rose my head I saw a large red object hurdling toward me. It was far enough for me to dodge it. Once I could see what was going on I saw the whole tower thing they were building was collapsing. Somehow I could see what was falling and who was going to possibly get squished. Six ponies arrived behind me, a couple that I knew.

"Whats going on?" Twilight asked.

"Well I found this bolt on the ground and the whole building collapsed." I replied.

"I got this!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait don't!" She went into the disaster zone ignoring all of the falling materials. She flew in and almost got squished in less than two seconds.

"Wait a minute that tower is unbalanced! Twilight can you use your levitation power thingy to move that some of those bricks up there to balance out the place?"

"Sure but I don't think that I can keep it there that long without the thing tipping over."

"Ok I need you Pinkie Pie, Applejack and you white pony to go save the contruction workers."

"My name is Rarity." She said.

"I don't need that much time. Ok, Rainbow Dash, can you fly up there and put this loose bolt in that hole right there?"

"Yea, but I don't have anything to screw it in."

"I got that covered.

Twilight put the bricks in the designated area which stopped the downfall. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and I ran into the partially destroyed area. They helped the construction workers escape while I ran over to a white toolbox I found. I opened the box and found a power drill. When I threw it to Rainbow Dash, I was off target because of the new body and hooves and everything. She missed it and the building began collapsing again.

"Everypony! Run!" Twilight yelled.

Everypony ran away from the area but it was too late. I was the only one who got away. I noticed a large contruction object falling toward them, so I did what every person would do if they got teleported to a new world and got their body changed into a horse and didn't like it one bit and wanted to do suicide but be remembered as a hero although he did nothing much but save like 6 people but it doesn't matters better than being remembered as a nobody who just played minecraft and his xbox all day so its better than nothing so he just dived right in so whatever happened happened and maybe could be revived but still be a hero so technically it would be a win-win situation here. The thing was. I didn't have enough time to run over there and do something. There was nothing I could do.


End file.
